Ideas for the Sony Marvel Universe
There is permission automatically granted by the contributor of this page to edit or post more ideas in as long as it's we don't do this for a living. Also us fans contributing to here should leave it to paid/professional writers to write the scripts for the movies, television shows and comic books like any episode of the television show. Other fans could come up with ideas of new characters casted or the productions if those projects get done by could offer actors those parts. There are below our ideas for the Sony Marvel Universe. There are 2 Venom sequels planned in the Sony Marvel Universe with a Silver Sable movie and Black Cat movie. Maybe each year of the 2020’s for the Sony Marvel Universe. There is a Madame Web movie proposed. Maybe the main villain could be Morlun. · Venom 3: Maximum Carnage Lasher, Phage, Carnage and Agony should be villains of the Venom sequels with Jackpot, Rocket Racer, Spider-Man and Morbius in cameos. Carnage is to be the villain of the second Venom film and 3rd Venom film Jackpot taking on Carnage as this should be the Maximum Carnage movie with Spider-Man in it being Peter Parker if he’s brought into that universe. Some how this universe Gwen Stacy is killed by Carnage in the beginning trying to stop him when he brings in more symbiotes as shown in flashback one of those villains kills Gwen Stacy before being recruited by Carnage. Demogoblin and Carrion should be villains for the Maximum Carnage movie in cameos. Morbius and Spider-Man defeat those 2 villains. Venom takes on Carnage just as he defeats other symbiotes. Rocket Racer takes on other evil symbiotes as does Jackpot. Jackpot, Rocket Racer and Spider-Man take on the bad symbiotes while Eddie Brock battles the street gang. This could differ from the video game and comic book/graphic novel. Those villains are defeated but in the final battle Spider-Man battles Venom. This should be the proposed Spider-Man vs. Venom film. It should be the 3rd solo Venom film with the villains being Phage, Lasher, Agony and Scream with Venom having help from Spider-Man brought from the universe next door and Rocket Racer Robbie Farrell who got out of gang life as Carnage is to be the main villain in Venom 2. The 3rd Venom film should be called Maximum Carnage with Carnage back as the main villain. Cameos by Rocket Racer and Jackpot and a Spider-Man cameo too. Also Morbius in cameo. · Silver Sable Movie Vincente Fortunato as the main villain in Silver Sable as he's a mob boss that she faces. She also faces Angelo and Jimmy 6 with her posse. Mountain Man Marko the Wildpack does battle with. NY PD hires Silver Sable and the Wild Pack. On the Wild Pack are Amy Chen, Doug Powell, Raul Quentino and FBI Agent Simon Shroud played by Tyrese hires The Wildpack to help take down the Mafia. Also in the crime family there are associates Eli Rumsford, Cyclone and Harry Dumont. Silver Sable with the Wild Pack do battle with Mountain Man Marko, Harry Dumont, Cyclone and Eli Rumsford against those guys. Silver Sable with a stun thing defeats Mountain Man Marko. It’s a hand to hand fight against those who aren’t made men. Silver Sable shoots down some of the Mafia guys. The Wildpack Amy Chen, Doug Powell and Raul Quentino in the gun fight kills Jimmy 6 and Angelo Fortunato. Silver Sable and Agent Shroud are facing loan sharks in battle. They defeat them. Silver Sable holds Don Vincente Fortunato at gun point. She tells him of his 2 sons killed for trying to kill her posse. The surviving mob guys go to prison. · Kraven the Hunter Movie Should be a Sony marvel Universe film Donald Menken is the primary antagonist of that film. Kraven the Hunter hunts him down. He kills him. (other fans could write in more ideas) · Silke ''' The main villain of this film should be Fritz Von Mayer/Swarm. (other fans could write in other ideas.) · '''Sinister Six Sony Marvel Universe movie This should be the team up to end the series. Anti-Venom and Morbius team up against the Sinister Six. With them are Hybrid, Toxin and Spider-Gwen. Eddie Brock had become Anti-Venom in over those years following the defeat of Carnage and team. He has the colors opposite of before. Doc Ock is the main villain of this film. He killed Spencer Smythe and Alistair Smythe in the Sony Marvel Universe just as HobGoblin Harry Osborn killed Alistair Smythe and Doc Ock killed Spencer Smythe an aging business man. Dr. Octopus leads the Sinister Six. On the team are Speed Demon, Hobgoblin, The Beetle, 8 Ball and Hydro Man Morris Trench. Also teaming against the Sinister Six is the Prowler/Hobie Brown. This should be the sequel to Silver Sable movie, Black Cat movie and Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. Harry Osborn of this universe if the Hobgoblin that’s the son of Norman Osborn an industrialist. Anti-Venom/Eddie Brock vs. Dr. Octopus/Otto Octavius The Prowler/Hobie Brown vs. 8-Ball Morbuis vs. Harry Osborn Hobgoblin Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen vs. Hydro-Man Toxin/Patrick Mulligan vs. Speed Demon Scott Washington/Hybrid vs. Leila Davis/The Beetle Those 2 cops symbiotes arrest the Sinister Six after defeating them. There are Neil Garrett and George Stacy as NYPD taken hostage by the Sinister Six. Spider-Gwen rescues her own father without him knowing she’s the Sony Marvel Universe Spider-Girl. (Other fans could write in other ideas) ' In maybe 2022 there should be the Molten Man movie. The main villain should be Big Wheel (Jonathan Weele). Molten Man is a reformed criminal. He melts the wheel of big wheel. Molten Man throws a punch onto Big Wheel. The movie in the late 2020’s before Marvel 2099 films should solo Spider-Gwen. That’s when Gwen Stacy is the Spider Girl of there. She takes on Hypno Huslter and his gang. She defeats them. Simon Shroud has the Hypno Hustler case on him suspected of federal crimes and teams with Captain George Stacy the father of the Gwen Stacy. Sony Marvel Universe there should be agreements to be signed with the companies to make the Sony Marvel Universe part of the MCU. Mendal Strom should be the main villain of the Black Cat movie. It should be a Sinister Six film in the Sony Marvel Universe that is the team up of Morbius and Anti- Venom. that should be the sequel to the solo Morbius film to when Morbius and Venom team up. Maybe there could be a Sinister Six sequel in the early 2030's in the Sony Marvel Universe with Silke, Nightwatch, Molten Man, Black Cat, Silver Sable and Gwen Stacy going by Spider Girl teaming up against them. You fans could put those ideas in. The main villain for the Nightwatch movie should be Jack O’Lantern. He takes him on. Steven Mark Levins. The main villain should be of the movie Hybrid the Prowler is the beginning villain who’s Hobie Brown. Hybrid defeats him. Electro is the main villain of that film. Another Spider-Man villain in that film should be The Lizard. Together The Prowler and Hybrid fight the Lizard and Electro. Hybrid turns the Lizard back into Dr. Curt Connors. He has a prosthetic arm. In the Toxin movie he starts out fighting the Sandman as he’s the villain to take redemption. Rhino and Spider-Queen are the main villains. Toxin takes on Spider-Man while Sandman takes on Rhino. Both the Hybrid movie and Toxin movie are prequels to the Sony Marvel Universe Sinister Six film. A Jackpot movie is also proposed. Maybe then Menace should be the main villain for that film. There should also be a Rocket Racer solo movie in the early 2030’s with the main villain being Kangaroo with Grizzly and Gibbon as in the beginning Rocket Racer in flashback as a kid starting out defeats Grizzly but in the middle defeat Gibbon and the final battle defeats Kangaroo. In the Sequel to the Sinister Six film Green Goblin is the leader of the Sinister Six. It's the Sony Marvel Universe version of Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin. On the team are the Sony Marvel Universe versions of a woman named Elaine Coll in a Scorpion costume, Tombstone, The Spot, Boomerang and Delilah a woman. It should be Gwen Stacy as Spider-Girl vs. Norman Osborn the Green Goblin. Silver Sable vs .Tombstone Black Cat vs. Delilah. Nightwatch vs The Spot. Silke vs. Scorpia. Molten Man vs. Boomerang melting his deadly boomerangs. Green Goblin is defeated by Iron Spider and he is revealed to be Norman Osborn. There should be in the Sinister Six film in this universe that Dr. Otto Octavius is a long time employee of Norman Osborn. He became Doctor Octopus while Harry Osborn came to working for his father and became Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin should be co leader of The Sinister Six. In the sequel to many of those films Norman Osborn becomes Green Goblin and leads the new Sinister Six. You fans could put in ideas for the early 2030's the sequels to the Spider Verse. Maybe a Toxin movie in 2030 but the Sinister Six sequel in 2032. Maybe in 2031 a solo either Hybrid movie or The Prowler movie. There could then be Sony Marvel Universe versions of those Spider-Man villains. In the Spider-Verse films in the later 2020’s to early 2030’s Alistair Smythe could be the main villain with the Spider Slayers both alien models and tri spider slayers that the Spider-Man take on. There could be in the last Spider-Man Spider-Verse film Sin Eater and Gog as the villains. One of those early 2030’s Spider-Verse films comes John Jameson from the MCU being Man-Wolf that is defeated by Spider-Man before the battle against either Gog or Smythe while there’s one of them a beginning battle against Overdrive. ' Here are ideas for the Release years 2020 should be Venom 2 and Morbius movie. 2021 should be the year of the Jackpot movie and Spider-Verse sequel. 2022 should be the year of Molten Man movie in the Sony Marvel Universe that year. 2023 should be the year of Silver Sable movie. 2024 should be the year of Night Watch movie. 2025 should be the year of the Kraven the Hunter Movie. 2026 shoud be the year of The Black Cat movie with Ultimate Spider-Man that's MCU with Sony or Columbia pictures getting the credit. 2027 should be the year of Silke movie and Scarlet Spider Movie with Sony or Columbia Pictures getting the credit. 2028 should be the year of the Spider-Gwen movie. ' 2029 should be the year of the first Sony Marvel Universe Sinister Six film that acts as sequel to Spider-Gwen, Morbius with the good symbiotes and Venom teaming with them. 2030 should be the year of solo Toxin movie and another Spider-Verse film. 2031 should be the year of the Hybrid and Prowler solo film. 2032 should be the year of another Spider-Verse movie with Rocket Racer solo film. 2033 should be the year of the second Sony Marvel Universe Sinister Six film that's sequel to Black Cat, Silver Sable, Spider-Gwen (it's part 3 of Spider-Gwen movies), Molten Man, Night Watch and Silke. This should conclude the Sony Marvel Universe before the reboots of Marvel Universe Universes. ''''' Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Knights Category:Sony Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Crossover Movies. Category:MCU Characters Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU lists Category:Spider-Man 6 Picture Deal Category:Amy Pascal Category:Matt Tolmach Category:New Directors Category:New Producers Category:New Writers Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Drew Goodard